White Valentine
by Capie
Summary: Sequel to Chocolates. It's White Valentine's day and it's time for Sakura to return her feelings to those she loves most. [Part 5 - Sakura and Syaoran - friends or more?] -COMPLETE-
1. Part 1 Friends and Family

This story, along with Order of Zodiac (my little bit of original posted really really soon) are both dedicated to Junko (juunko_kun@yahoo.com )—one of the best original writer on the web as far as I'm concerned. If I have half the talent he has maybe I can keep your attention :)  
  
Why return?  
  
I think I just had a hit of the romantic hibbie jibbies. Let's just say I've had some embarrassing moments recently and thought taking my favourite anime couples and toying with them would make me get it off my mind.  
  
OK! Now I'm blushing.  
  
So I'll start…   
  
Oh yes, just like Chocolates, the order will be the same. Sakura will first deal with Kero, Touya and Fujitaka. Next chapter, will be a Tomoyo-Sakura friendship bit. Then we'll get to Eriol (more wonderful ginger comments from him). Yukito will be next, and finally, we'll see Li Syaoran. I will try one chapter every day this week, but no guarantees.   
  
  
White Valentine  
Sequel to Chocolates  
  
Part 1 – Friends and Family  
  
Comments are always welcomed at raincmkai@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the general Card Captor Sakura story. It's the property of Clamp. This story is written as a past time. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
--------------------  
  
Warm white light filtered into the room as a cool morning breeze blew into the slightly open windows. Kinomoto Sakura let out a slight groan. It was morning already and she was definitely not rested. She tossed around her bed for a bit her honey brown hair fanned on the pillow. Then shutting her eyes tightly, she put her hands on either side of the pillow pulling it at her ear. Any moment now…  
  
BRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
The alarm screamed at her to awake. Letting another annoyed groan, she swung her arm blindly at the object turning it off before returning to bed. Little did she know that her rest would be short as a small yellow furry creature resembling a teddy bear with wings flew over to her bed hovering just above her head.  
  
"OHAYOU!!!!!" it screamed.  
  
"It can't possibly be morning…" Sakura half mumbled head still buried in her pillow.  
  
"It is! Smell the air! It's pancakes! You've got to wake up!" it replied.  
  
"It's the weekend," Sakura protested.  
  
"You've been up all night, haven't you?" the creature said as he looked over at her desk to where she had wrapped two small packages. "You were working on those things,"  
  
Sakura gave a small nod. "I needed to get them done,"  
  
"Well, since you worked so hard on it to get it done by today, aren't you going to wake up and deliver them?" the creature asked.  
  
Reluctantly, Sakura opened her eyes and sat up on her bed groggily. She ran her hand through her hair combing it slightly. "I suppose so…" she muttered. "Let me get dressed and I'll go down for breakfast," she continued as she walked out the room and into the bathroom.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura was usually an energetic girl. Her shoulder-length honey brown hair and her jade-green eyes sparkled in the light and complemented her slim petit figure of gymnast. She was usually seen with a bright smile. Then again, she has nothing to be sad about at all—good friends, a loving family, and an exciting life. She was the mistress of the powerful and magical Clow Cards. She could will the numerous power just with simple commands and words. These magical cards alone provided her with enough amusement from the everyday mediocrity.  
  
The yellow creature was actually Cerberus, the guardian of the cards, more affectionably known as "Kero-chan". Although he really looked like an overgrown lion with angel wings and gold ornaments, right now in his small form, he resembled a yellow stuffed animal with large ears and small beady eyes. In all their years together, Sakura had always wondered how Kero managed to pick up anything with his tiny paws. Yet he manages. In fact, he manages to grab all sorts of things with those paws—from food to video consoles, he had never complained about the inhibitions of his smaller form other than being called a "stuffed animal" by certain friends of Sakura.  
  
Good friends. That is a definite in Sakura's life. She was never seen alone. Two friends, in particular, had always been particularly supportive of Sakura no matter what she was doing. One Daidouji Tomoyo and Li Syaoran. Tomoyo, a multi-talented girl, had been Sakura's best friend since she was in grade three. Tomoyo was an accomplished artist, tailor, cook, video editor, camera operator, and singer. She alone taped and edited all of Sakura's magical card adventures, and had tailor made all of Sakura's costumes. Sakura had often thought Tomoyo a little odd, but then again, there was no doubt that Tomoyo was probably the kindest person in the world. Sakura loved her company.  
  
Li Syaoran, on the other hand, was a little more difficult. He appeared one day in Sakura's life, threatened and insulted her for months later, then stopped. Sakura could no longer remember when Li had stopped being so critical of her and started to actually compliment her. From a bitter rivalry the two once held, they now share a friendship. A delicate and special one, as far as Sakura was concerned. There was something about the Chinese boy that kept her fascinated. He was honest, kind, and definitely not a pretender. His respect and friendship must be earned. Perhaps that was why Sakura valued their bond so much. Unlike every friendship she had entered, this one was hard. It had taken so much time just to get to know him, then to gain his trust and respect. He was special, and Sakura would never jeopardize their relationship now.  
  
Sakura emerged from the bathroom dressed in simple dark red sweater and a white skirt. Padding back to her room, she picked up the two parcels and turned to Kero. "So, how many pancakes do you want?" she asked casually knowing the little creature's obsession with food.  
  
"Hmmm, any you can sneak up!" Kero answered with a bright smile. "But first, I think I've got something for you," he said.  
  
"Hoe?" asked puzzled.   
  
Flying down to the bottom drawer of her desk where Kero had set up his "room", he retrieved an envelope. Handing it to the confused girl, he smiled with a tint of blush creeping on his cheeks. "Anou…for you…for the chocolate you gave me on Valentine's Day," he said.  
  
Taking the envelop gingerly, Sakura smiled warmly in return. "Arigatou, Kero-chan. But you know you don't have to do this,"  
  
"Well, I wanted to," Kero replied. "You are always very nice to me and I thought…well…I thought I ought to do something,"  
  
Opening the envelope, Sakura retrieved a card. It was made of yellow construction paper with drawings in marker. There was a rough picture of a brown haired girl with green-dotted eyes and a yellow creature in front of a red heart background. The drawing looked as though they were done by a young child just learning how to write. Opening the card, Sakura read the message Kero had written for her as neat as he could in purple marker. 'Ganbatte!'. Sakura let out a slight giggle as she put the card back into the envelope. Well, Kero's little paw could not possibly let him draw the next Monet, Sakura mused. This drawing would have to do.  
  
"I'll treasure this for life," she announced.  
  
"Well I couldn't draw very well, but I tried," Kero said excusing himself of the childish drawing. "It's much harder that it looks! I guess I can't blame you for your bad drawings of me,"  
  
"Well, I appreciate your effort," Sakura smiled. "This means a lot to me,"  
  
"Why it's White Valentines! I must show my special person how much I care about her!" Kero mused crossing his arms looking smug.  
  
To that Sakura laughed.  
  
***  
  
Sakura retreated downstairs to the kitchen sniffing the scent of fresh pancakes. "Ohayou!" she greeted as she took a seat at the dining table. Picking up a picture of her mother she smiled. "Ohayou, Okaasan,"  
  
"Ohayou," then a pause "Kaijuu," a cunning voice said.  
  
Immediately, Sakura's eyes narrowed. Only one person can be this annoying. Raising her foot from the ground she stomped back down hitting the floor with a loud clang. She had missed her target. "O-Ha-Yo-U!" she nearly yelled. "Sakura wa kaijuu ja nai mon!" she added.  
  
Kinomoto Touya let out a smug laugh. "Of course you are. Only a Kaijuu would go around trying to stomp other people's feet and missing it horribly," he teased. He placed a plate of pancakes in front of Sakura. "Well, eat up!"  
  
Good family. This was Sakura's family. Her mother, Nadeshiko, had passed away when she had been only three, but Sakura thinks of her fondly. Every morning, her father, Fujitaka would renew her picture on the dining table, and every morning Sakura would greet her deceased mother. Somehow, Sakura feels as though she knows her deeply. Sakura father, on the other hand, had always stayed with the family. He was also multi-talented. From cooking, to sewing, Fujitaka kept to house in order. Sakura admired him for everything he does. Finally, there was Touya. Although he could be annoying sometimes calling her kaijuu and all, Sakura could never bring herself to hate her own brother. He had a kind heart, after all. Though he often put up a brave front, Touya always looked out for his little sister and would protect her with all his might. The name-calling was just a tease.  
  
Sakura stared back at the pancakes blankly. "Hoe?" she asked confused. "Why did you make pancakes today? Don't you have to go to another part-time job early this morning?" she asked.  
  
Passing off a casual sigh Touya replied. "I cancelled work today because I had to cook breakfast for the Kaijuu. I owe her after she didn't poison me with that chocolate a month ago," Then he swiftly turned around and headed back into the kitchen.  
  
"I AM NOT A KAIJUU!"  
  
Touya merely grinned.  
  
***  
  
Sakura had placed the two packages she made in her backpack and was putting her shoes at the front door when her father called out to her.  
  
"Sakura-san, matte kuda sai," he said as he walked up to the front door and took a seat on the step next to his daughter. "So you're going out to deliver the parcels you worked so hard to finish last night," he said.  
  
"Un! Since two people gave me chocolates on Valentine's Day, I must return these gifts," she replied.  
  
"Well today is White Valentine's Day and you have to return the gifts you got from those who send them to you on Valentine's" her father concluded. "So where will you be off to?"  
  
"First Tomoyo-chan's place, then Syaoran-kun's place. They both left chocolates for me in the mailbox," Sakura replied.  
  
"Well then, I shouldn't keep you long, but first," he paused as he reached to his side and pulled out a neatly wrapped present. "I seem to owe you a gift for White Valentine. You made some very delicious chocolate for me last month," her father smiled.  
  
Sakura merely beamed at it. Taking it into her hands, Sakura unwrapped it revealing a pink scarf with cheery blossoms embroiled on the ends. Her father had hand knitted it especially for her. Sakura smiled even brighter as her father took the scarf and wrapped it around her neck gently. "It's cold outside, so you better use this to keep warm," he said.  
  
Nodding, Sakura launched at her father giving him a tight hug. "Arigatou!" she thanked him again before standing up and stepping outside the house. "I'll be back soon!" she said as she left.   
  
Her father waved and smiled proudly.  
  
---------------------  
Tsuzuku  
  
As usual, comments and criticism welcomed at raincmkai@hotmail.com  
  
For those who don't know…  
Ohayou – good morning  
Okaasan – mother  
Kaijuu – monster  
(Therefore) Sakura wa kaijuu ja nai mon – Sakura is not a monster!  
Anou - … (a filler word)  
Arigatou – Thank you  
Matte kuda sai – Please wait a moment  
Un – yes 


	2. Part 2 Mysterious Heart

To Jerad (ccdfanfics@yahoo.co.uk):  
Whoops! Sorry! I didn't realize "ganbatte" was not in the translations. "Ganbatte" means try your best. Sorry about that.  
Also, sorry for throwing Japanese words and phrases so often. I guess I take it for granted. In this chapter, I've stayed away from it—so it's 100% English. I hope this does not take away any of the Japanese charm but makes it a lot easier to follow and read. Since I kinda made you run the mill a bit last time (truly sorry about that!), I'll dedicate this chapter to you!  
  
White Valentine  
Sequel to Chocolates  
  
Part 2 – The Mysterious Heart  
  
Comments are always welcomed at raincmkai@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the general Card Captor Sakura story. It's the property of Clamp. This story is written as a past time. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
--------------------  
  
Baby leaf buds had already emerged on the ends of the twigs on the rows of trees lining the sidewalks and pathways of Tomoeda Japan. Today was March 14, White Valentine's Day. Although spring was just weeks ahead, the ruminants of winter still lingered in the air. White Valentine's had fallen on a particularly clear-sky, sunny weekend although the brightness outside was deceiving.   
  
Kinomoto Sakura hugged her jacket tightly around her body and tightened the scarf her father had given her around her neck. A chilly breeze blew by almost biting at her bones. Today was much colder than any other day in March. Despite the cold, Sakura marched on. She had two presents she must give, and after staying up until today's early morning hours finishing them, Sakura was not about to let a little wind and cold stop her. She put her heart into making these presents, and she was determined to deliver them.  
  
She shut her dazzling green eyes tightly as she proceeded. The wind was painfully gnawing at her skin as her honey brown hair tossed in the air. Her slim legs were shivering on contact with the current despite the long stockings she wore. Just a few steps further, and Sakura would arrive at her first destination. Slowly, planting her feet firmly to the ground, Sakura opened her eyes slightly glancing at the mansion before her. The magnificent estate hosted a colourful grand front garden complete with flowers of exquisite. A stone circular stone fountain sat in the middle outlining the long deep driveway leading to the main house. Letting a smile cross her lips, Sakrua read the name plate at the huge black front gates.  
  
Daidouji.  
  
Taking a step forward, Sakura pressed the white intercom door bell. Within a second, a voice filtered through. It was somewhat high-pitched, soft and gentle, and belonged to none other than the young lady of the house, Daidouji Tomoyo. "Yes?" she called.  
  
"Ummm…Tomoyo-chan! It's me, Sakura. May I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Of course!" Sakura heard the girl squeal as the giant gates began to part leaving a gap for Sakura to walk into. Following the driveway, Sakura walked up to the house. No matter how many times Sakura had walked pass the front garden, she could never stop marvelling at its elegance and beauty. Sakura had not known Tomoyo to be the daughter of the single greatest power-entrepreneur, Sonomi Daidouji, when they had met. The realization was a crude shock the first time she visited the Daidouji residence. Even now, the fact Tomoyo was the very precious daughter of Japan's renounced corporate super-woman still amazed her.  
  
Tomoyo had already opened the door waving Sakura towards her. Her long silky black hair was tied in two pig tails with bright red ribbons. Her creamy ivory skin seemed to flush just a bit as Sakura approached. The pale blue dress she wore today seemed to complement her mesmerizing violet eyes perfectly. When Sakura had stepped into the house, Tomoyo quickly closed and locked the door. A pair of guest pink slippers had already been set out for the young girl.  
  
"It's nice of you to come here today, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo smiled. "How about we get some hot chocolate and strawberry moose cake before we get dressed? My mother bought the cake today from that new cake shop opened several blocks away. I am sure it is delicious," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"That's good," Sakura replied. "But…'dressed'? What do you mean by that?" she asked confused.  
  
"Your battle costumes, of course!" Tomoyo cheered. "I just completed some new designs yesterday. After the fitting, I'll make the final adjustments,"  
  
"Hoe…" Sakura moaned in exasperation. "But, Kero-chan might be mad if we have cake without him," Sakura pointed out.  
  
"I'll pack him a slice," Tomoyo offered as she took both of Sakura's hands and led her upstairs. On her way, she had waved over a maid and had asked for two cups of hot chocolate and three slices of cake.  
  
Just before the two entered Tomoyo's room, Sakura began "Wait, Tomoyo-chan! There is something I need to give you," Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out a package. "Here, for the chocolate you gave me on Valentine's" she said handing the gift to her friend.  
  
Tomoyo stared at the gift as a slight blush crept onto her face. A present from Sakura was always special and rare. Gingerly, she wrapped her fingers around the ribbon on the package and untied them revealing a hand-crafted doll made of thick cotton. Black long yarn was used for the hair and two eyes were embroidered with light purple string while lips were in pink. The doll was wearing a burgundy red dress with black boarders and a white crest which Tomoyo recognized immediately as the winter Tomoeda Elementary school uniform. The doll was complete with matching white hat, black shoes, and even a grey box?  
  
"That's your camera," Sakura said sheepishly pointing to the grey box.  
  
"I know that," Tomoyo replied. "This doll is so beautiful!"  
  
"Since you made all these wonderful costumes for me, I wanted to make a dress for you…except I didn't know your size," Sakura began, "…besides, I am not good at sewing, so I probably can't make nice dresses like yours. So I thought of designing one and I made the doll. But the doll wasn't very life-like and I didn't have any good ideas on a nice dress, so I just made the school uniform," she paused. "Then I wanted to make a tiny camera, but I didn't know how so I just left it like that," she concluded feeling completely silly now.  
  
'No, it's all right, Sakura. The doll is perfect," Tomoyo smiled her eyes still fixed at the present Sakura made her. "This is the best present I have ever received. I will keep this by my bedside forever!" Tomoy announced excitedly as she raced to her bed and placed the doll next to her pillow. Her face was fully flushed in bright pink now. "A doll by Sakura-chan! This is so wonderful!" she said gleefully as she closed her eyes absorbing in the moment. Then snapping her eyes wide open she looked back at Sakura. "Let's get started on your fitting!"   
  
***  
  
Tomoyo finished the fitting just hours ago. She had bid Sakura farewell at her door, and watched as the brown-haired green-eyed girl disappeared into the horizon outside the main gates of her home. Now, Tomoyo sat face to face against her present still examining it in its infinite detail. Tomoyo would not let her eyes miss even one single stitch knot on the cloth of the doll.  
  
'I will be happy, as long as you have a bright smile on your face, Sakura-chan,'   
  
Those words echoed in her head as she continued to study the doll. Although she had once said that, she did not feel that particularly happy at the moment. Somehow, she felt empty. Sure, Sakura was smiling. In fact, today, she had the brightest smile of all. They had just finished their fitting session and the two friends were finally sitting down enjoying the hot chocolate and the cake when Tomoyo asked her about her day. At that, Sakura's face instantly lighted up as she described Kero-chan's card with the kiddy drawing. Although the picture looked strange, Sakura loved it nonetheless. It was the effort and the thought that the little yellow creature and put into the card that made it truly special. Sakura then continued describing her scrumptious breakfast with her brother, Touya, who had cooked her favourite, pancakes. Sakura even showed off her brand new scarf that her father had so thoughtfully knitted. Tomoyo actually felt a tint of jealousy seeing Sakura wear that scarf. After all, it turned out that Tomoyo did not have the exclusive right to design and create fashion for her dear cute Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo asked if Sakura had gotten anything from her long-time crush Tsukishiro Yukito-san, and Sakura sadly shook her head. She honestly hoped Yukito would return her feelings, but Sakura had a nagging feeling that Yukito would not commit just yet. Sakura would have to wait for another opportunity to show Yukito just how much he means to her.  
  
Then Tomoyo asked Sakura where she was heading off next.  
  
And that was when Sakura's smile turned brightest.  
  
She was heading off to see their classmate and friend, Li Syaoran. Li did give Sakura Valentine's Day chocolate. Although he did not include a card inside, somehow Sakura just knew those chocolates she found in the mail box were from Li. She was going to his apartment to deliver her present—a surprise that Sakura insisted on keeping secret.   
  
'It's embarrassing!' Sakura protested her cheeks glowing red when Tomoyo problemd further.   
  
Tomoyo even noticed a slight shade of pink on Sakura's cheeks when she talked about her visit to Li's place a month ago. Sakura was glad Li had gotten Valentine's chocolate from the person he loved most. Sakura reasoned that because Li was actually such a kind person, he only deserved the best.   
  
'If the person Syaoran-kun loves most hurts him, I'll go and punish that person. Syaoran-kun had always helped me with whatever I did. If there is anything I could do to help him, I will definitely try my best,' Sakura elaborated as her hand bunched into a little fist showing her determination.  
  
Sakura then told Tomoyo that she had made a promise with Li—that they would be friends forever.   
  
"I'm so glad Syaoran-kun and I are good friends now. He's such a kind and wonderful person,' Sakura beamed.  
  
Sakura wondered if he had prepared anything special for that girl he liked today in return for the chocolate he received. Either way, Sakura wished she could simply meet the girl of his dreams.   
  
'She must be really happy because she has Syaoran-kun looking after her' Sakura reasoned. Her eyes dimmed in slight disappointment thinking Li had already found the person he loved most and she was probably not it.  
  
Tomoyo agreed to that. The girl Li Syaoran loved most was very happy, because she was that very smiling person who was talking to Tomoyo.  
  
'It's all right if the person I like most doesn't like me back. It will surely be nice if that person does love me, but it is more important that the person I like most is happiest…because my happiness is their happiness too.'  
  
Tomoyo's own advice. Tomoyo's own philosophy. Tomoyo's only salvation.  
  
Tomoyo let out a bright smile at that as she picked up the doll and held it to her chest.  
  
"I'll be happy as long as you are with the person you love most, Sakura-chan,"  
  
---------------------  
To be continued   
  
As usual, comments and criticism welcomed at raincmkai@hotmail.com 


	3. Part 3 Secrets

To Jerad:  
Thanks ever so much for your encouragement and compliments :). It does give me this extra push to write. I think I'll keep the story 100% English the rest of the way. There is no reason for me to throw around Japanese words and phrases if I'm going to confuse my readers! Thanks for pointing that out to me.  
  
…short chapter…  
  
White Valentine  
Sequel to Chocolates  
  
Part 3 – Secrets  
  
Comments are always welcomed at raincmkai@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the general Card Captor Sakura story. It's the property of Clamp. This story is written as a past time. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
--------------------  
  
Hiragizawa Eriol carried two grocery bags on either side. Today had been a fulfilling day. He had finished his little project last night and sent it off to his special person this morning. She would receive it in a matter of days. Tonight, after much persistent nagging from his housemates, he had decided to cook something special. Despite how smoothly today had been, Eriol still felt somewhat incomplete. Today was White Valentine's Day—one month after Valentine's. It was a special day for those who have received gifts on Valentines. Today was the day to return those gifts.  
  
One month ago, he was lucky to have run into a certain energetic girl. He gave her some important advice that she would need to find her own heart. Now, month later, Eriol wondered if she had taken his words to heart and if she still needs more guidance. He needed to meet her again, and see how she was doing. Then, he would have to talk to her, and give her another hint to solving the puzzle of the heart.  
  
Although young, Eriol was wise beyond his age. His short black hair waved in the air as a breeze brushed by. His cream-coloured skin was pale against his deep dark blue eyes. He had the composure of a calm and aged man. Despite his boyish features, there was an air about him that seem to hold decades of wisdom and fantastic secrets that only an elite few would know. His thin-rimmed glasses gave him a scholarly look. Along with the thick black sweater under the grey collared jacket and black slacks he was wearing, Eriol looked much more mature and professional than a typical fifth-grader.   
  
Eriol paused for a moment. His inert senses picked up a faint trace of familiar magic. Something was about to happen, and he was definitely not about to miss it. Another sharp breeze blew by as Eriol shut his eyes tightly to avoid dust flying into them. As the breeze pushed away, he heard a slight knock by his feet. Something had just landed next to him. Opening his eyes, Eriol looked down.  
  
A package?  
  
It was covered in pink wrapping paper decorated with yellow stars and red hearts. There was also a tight pale green ribbon on it. Eriol placed his grocery bags by his feet as he picked the package up and gave it short glance. He immediately knew who had dropped it. Looking up, he saw Kinomoto Sakura, that energetic girl, with golden honey brown-hair and sparkling jade green-eyes, jogging up to him.  
  
"Hello Sakura-san," Eriol greeted as he dusted the package.  
  
"Hello Eriol-kun!" Sakura replied as she ran up to him. Finally catching up to Eriol, Sakura stopped and glanced at his bags. "Did you just finished shopping?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I am on my way home. I just needed to pick up some ingredients for tonight's dinner," he replied. "Where are you going, Sakura-san?" Eriol asked as he handed Sakura her parcel back.  
  
"I'm going to deliver this to Syaoran-kun. I worked on it all last night," Sakura answered with a smile. "Thanks for picking it up," she added.  
  
"It's all right. It would be a shame if it were damaged. Something you have worked so hard on should be treated with care," Eriol said smiling.  
  
Sakura blushed. "This is Syaoran-kun's gift for White Valentine's. He made some wonderful chocolates for me last month, and I just wanted to give something back to him. I hope the gift is still intact after dropping it,"  
  
"Why don't we open it and find out. I live near by, and if it is broken, we can head to my house and fix it. I'll help out too," Eriol offered "We can rewrap it after,"  
  
Sakura's face suddenly shot bright red. "No!" she replied promptly. Then regaining her composure, Sakura continued more calmly. "Thanks for your offer, Eriol-kun, but this present is an absolute secret,"  
  
"In that case, I'm sure your present is all right," Eriol smiled. "After all, everything will surely be fine for you,"  
  
Sakura smiled back calmed by his words and encouragement. Eriol had always made her feel comfortable and safe. From his gentle smile, his kind expression, and delicate touch, Eriol always gave Sakura an odd, yet familiar, feeling. Although they have just met, Sakura felt as though she had known him for life. The ever mature Eriol resembled her father and Yukito.  
  
"Eriol-kun, did you give anything back to the person who sent you chocolates on Valentine's Day?" Sakura asked remembering that Eriol mentioned he did receive chocolates from the one he loved most.  
  
At that, Eriol's cheeks began to blush a little. "Yes. I worked on it last night. It's something special, and I hope she likes it,"  
  
"I'm sure she would. Since Eriol-kun is good at arts and crafts, I'm certain whatever you make will be beautiful. Besides, with Eriol-kun putting his heart into making it, there is no reason for her not to treasure it," Sakura said then glancing at her own present. "I hope Syaoran-kun would like this too,"  
  
"I'm sure he would," Eriol said confidently. "It is a present from Sakura-san after all,"  
  
"So what did you give to that person you like?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That would be a secret," Eriol replied with a slight wink. "You know, about secrets… Everyone has them, whether they realize it or not,"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Secrets are funny things. You don't want other people to know about it because it is close to your heart, yet sometimes, you don't even let yourself know about it, because it's too difficult to think about," Eriol explained. "Take presents for example. We wrap presents because we don't want the person we are giving it to, to know what we have put inside. We care about the person we give presents to, and we care about the present because we spent so much time working on it. By keeping the present a secret, we are actually avoiding fear because we afraid of what might happen if we disappoint that person,"   
  
Eriol breathed and continued. "Then there are secrets we keep away from our minds. They are even funnier things. Our hearts sometimes seem as though they have a mind of their own. When they realize something, they might keep it a secret, because they know their new revelation contradicts something we so firmly believe in. If the heart introduces new information to our minds, we'll be confused. Since our hearts are part of us, it cares about us; so to avoid bringing extra stress and confusion, our hearts will keep their own set of secrets,"   
  
Eriol took another breath. "To truly know the secrets of your own heart, Sakura-san, you must first open your mind. Your first impression of what your own feelings are can sometimes be wrong. It is may actually be better to walk into a situation asking your heart if this is what it wants first, then wait to see if your heart is actually waiting for something else more wonderful,"  
  
He paused. Sakura looked back with a dazed expression obviously confused. "What do you mean, Eriol-kun?"  
  
"It's all right for now," Eriol said as a small smile curved on his lips. Taking a casual glance at his watch, Eriol said "I'm sorry to have kept you. See you later, Sakura-san,"   
  
Maybe one day Sakura would understand his words. Turning around, Eriol continued his journey home.  
  
  
---------------------  
To be continued   
  
As usual, comments and criticism welcomed at raincmkai@hotmail.com 


	4. Part 4 Learning about the Heart

Hmmm…the set-up chapter. I still haven't decided what to do with the last one. The story is coming to an end soon…  
  
Thanks Jared for reading every day :) I really appreciate all your reviews and encouragement. Although we haven't met and we haven't written much to each other, if you need anything (or just want to chat) feel free to e-mail me. K?  
  
The fourth part—Yukito and Sakura.   
  
White Valentine  
Sequel to Chocolates  
  
Part 4 – Secrets  
  
Comments are always welcomed at raincmkai@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the general Card Captor Sakura story. It's the property of Clamp. This story is written as a past time. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
--------------------  
  
Tsukishiro Yukito locked his front door and mentally reviewed the route he would take from his house to the Kinomoto residence. He had walked there many times before, though, but with so much on his mind today, Yukito just wanted to make sure he knew where he was going. He carried a small package wrapped in light purple and yellow paper with a red ribbon. This was a present for the youngest Kinomoto who had given him chocolates a month ago. Today, he would return the favour.  
  
He ran his hand past his silvery white hair and readjusted his glasses. He let out a small smile as his golden-brownish eyes scanned his surroundings. His brown hooded jacket covered his light yellow sweater and dark blue pants. Yukito had always looked neat and tidy. He was considered tall for his age, but he was still slightly shorter than Kinomoto Touya.   
  
Yukito was prepared for a tough day ahead. He knew by giving his present to the young Kinomoto Sakura, he would just be encouraging her. She might take the gift as Yukito having romantic interest in her. But love? Yukito did love her. In fact, Yukito loved her dearly, and he could even feel the dormant part of his brain and heart's complete loyalty to her. Yet it was not romance. What he felt for her for undying devotion, respect, and interest like a brother for a sister, or even a father to a daughter. He had watched Sakura since the first day they had met. He saw her grew from a little scared child to a confident kind loving girl. He saw her for everything she was—from the worst of times to the best. Yukito was familiar with Sakura's every emotion and expression. He knew her like the back of his hand. Much like a parent, he was excited to watch her grow even more. He wanted her to be brilliant.  
  
In an essence, he wanted to foster her.  
  
Yukito knew accepting the chocolate was probably a bad idea. But how could he deny a gift from his de facto little sister who has put her heart into making it? He knew returning this present would be an even worse idea. But how could he bear disappointing her? How could he deny her love when this was all she knew? How could he explain to her that he loved her like family? He did loved her so much.   
  
So much that he can see that she loved him as more of a father than a romantic interest.  
  
Yukito resembled Fujitaka. They both wore glasses, both enjoyed scholarly challenges, and both perpetually wore a smile on their faces. Sakura loved her father, so when she met Yukito, she loved him instantly. She had mistaken this love for romance, and one day, this mistake will break her heart.  
  
He would break her heart.  
  
It was inevitable. Yukito shuddered. The thought had been gnawing at his consciousness for a while now. He hated the thought of seeing the usually cheery Sakura sad, but Yukito knew even if he did hurt her, she would not be sad for long. He was certain there is someone else out there who loved Sakura and would treasure her for life with pure romantic passion. In turn, Sakura would love him too. She just needed to figure out who this person was. There were just too many people who cared for Sakura. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he walked out of his front garden and onto the sidewalk only to see the young energetic girl approaching. She looked pensive, and she too, had a package in her hand. Yukito straightened up and jogged towards her.  
  
"Hello Sakura-chan!" he greeted.  
  
"Hello Yukito-san!" Sakura replied. Immediately, her face was beginning to glow in a mild shade of pink and whatever deep thought she had been mulling over a while ago disappeared. Her pensive features now revealed a bright smile.  
  
"I was just coming over to hand you a present, but I see you are already out," Yukito said as he raised his hand showing Sakura his present.  
  
"I'm actually heading over to Syaoran-kun's apartment. I have something for him too," Sakura smiled showing her own present.  
  
"Really? That's good. He gave you some chocolates too last month," Yukito reasoned.  
  
"Yes…I made this present last night," Sakura confirmed her hands twitching at the present.  
  
"It must be wonderful then. I am sure he would treasure it," Yukito reassured.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura replied as she glanced up and gazed into Yukito's eyes.  
  
"Oh yes! Here's your present for White Valentines. For that delicious chocolate," Yukito said as he handed Sakura the wrapped package.  
  
"Thank you. May I open it?" She asked.  
  
"Of course!" Yukito answered.  
  
Sakura handed Yukito Li's present to hold for the moment as her delicate fingers played with the red ribbons untying them gently. Finally removing the purple wrapping paper, Sakura retrieved the box inside. Seeking for Yukito's approval one more time, Sakura's fingers gently brushed the lid of the box and opened it revealing a watch with red straps and a heart with a set of angel-feathered wings on the plate. Sakura smiled brightened even further as she pulled it out of the box and tightened around her wrist.  
  
"Thank you, Yukito-san! It's so beautiful!" Sakura cheered.  
  
"To-ya said you are almost always late for everything, so I thought a watch can help you keep track of time," Yukito explained.  
  
"I'll treasure it!" Sakura added.  
  
"Thank you," Yukito answered. He was glad Sakura loved his present. Bending down a bit to meet Sakura eye-to-eye, Yukito handed Sakura back the present he had been holding for her. "Here you go. Don't you have to meet up with a friend?"  
  
"Oh yes! I should go see him," Sakura said taking the present suddenly remembering why she had been out. "I almost forgot. Thank you for the watch again, Yukito-san," Sakura bowed a bit to show respect.  
  
"You're welcomed," Yukito smiled as he waved to bid her on her trip.  
  
Sakura had walked two steps before she abruptly stopped and spun back to face Yukito. Today's meeting with Yukito had been too short. With a blush, Sakura asked "Ummm…Yukito-san…will you join us for dinner tonight?"  
  
Hesitating a bit to consider the offer, Yukito replied "Thank you, Sakura-chan. I'd love to come,". Dinner couldn't hurt, Yukito reasoned. After all, it was a friendly gesture after he gave Sakura a present.  
  
"I'll work extra hard to prepare dinner!" Sakura promised.  
  
"I look forward to it!" Yukito called back as he waved to bid Sakura goodbye again.  
  
She turned around again to continue her journey, but before she had taken another step, Sakura spun back to face Yukito again. This time, the blush was gone. Instead, the pensive look had returned to Sakura. "Ummm….Yukito-san….I have a question,"  
  
"What is it?" Yukito asked kneeling down next to Sakura to meet her face-to-face. He was glad Sakura was turning to him for answers like she would to her father or brother.  
  
"What does it mean by 'our hearts keep their own set of secrets'?" Sakura asked recalling Eriol's words.  
  
"'Our hearts keep their own sets of secrets'…" Yukito repeated as he pondered over the question for a bit. "I think it means we don't know ourselves very well,"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"We know a lot about everyone else, because we watch them closely, but the person we know least about, is ourselves," Yukito elaborated. "Because we don't always know how we feel, we don't know ourselves like we know others. We can watch others react, but it's hard for us to watch ourselves react," he explained.  
  
"Oh…So that's what it means," Sakura said still pensive at Yukito's explanation.  
  
Now who would give Sakura such an advice, Yukito thought. Someone was hinting to Sakura that she did not know her own heart? Did someone know about Sakura's confused feelings? Or did someone know Sakura was in love with someone else, but did not realize it herself? Maybe Yukito did not have to break her heart after all. Suddenly, the day seemed so much more peaceful.  
  
"So is that what you were wondering about when you had been walking here?" Yukito asked remembering how Sakura seemed distant when she had been approaching.  
  
"Yes. I ran into Eriol-kun, my classmate, while coming here. He had said that our hearts are secretive, but I didn't understand what he said. I know it is important, but I just can't figure it out," Sakura explained.   
  
"I think he understands himself then," Yukito said. "To realize that people can be confused by their own feelings…"  
  
"Eriol-kun is really smart. It's good at school, arts and crafts, music, cooking, sewing, and all sorts of things! He has a very kind expression. He is just like father and…" Sakura paused at her realization "…you…"  
  
It was Yukito who was confused now. Did Sakura just realize that he reminded her of her father? Did Sakura just say there was someone else who resembled him other than Fujitaka? Why would this person give Sakura such an advice? Did he know about Sakura's feelings for him? Maybe he knows who Sakura was truly in love with! This boy sounded much wiser than his year.  
  
Seeing Yukito's confused look, Sakura quickly broke the silence "Sorry for saying such weird things! I really ought to get going now! Bye!" she waved and dashed off down the street.  
  
Yukito stood up and smiled. Maybe Sakura had just realized her own heart. Either way, today was definitely looking up. Turning back towards his house, Yukito felt a warm flush filling his body. His problem would soon resolve itself.  
  
---------------------  
To be continued   
  
As usual, comments and criticism welcomed at raincmkai@hotmail.com 


	5. Part 5 The One Who Knows Me Best

The very last instalment of White Valentine. I continue with my romantic mush…  
  
I actually didn't know how to end this! I started writing, and I didn't know what to do. Ah well, I came up with something anyways.   
  
I've kept you waiting, so might as well be it…Sakura & Syaoran   
  
Very long chapter…  
  
White Valentine  
Sequel to Chocolates  
  
Part 5 – The One Who Knows Me Best  
  
Comments are always welcomed at raincmkai@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the general Card Captor Sakura story. It's the property of Clamp. This story is written as a past time. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
--------------------  
  
Li Syaoran sat on the floor cross legged, his sword in front, his eyes fixed at the tiny object in front of him in deep concentration.  
  
His apartment was sparsely decorated—a couch, a dining table, a coffee table, and a mantle where the telephone and intercom sat on. Despite the smallness of Japanese apartments, Li managed to squeeze out an open space where he placed the bamboo mat which he was currently sitting on. This was where he practiced and honed both his physical martial arts skills and his emerging magical talents. He had received proper training prior to arriving to Japan, but his training was not complete. He would have to return after this Clow and Sakura Card ordeal to further develop himself. His home in Hong Kong had open terraces for practicing, and rooms equipped with magic-enhancing fountains and ornaments. It was grand in comparison to what he had now. His home contained everything he would ever need to stretch his limits and bring out the best in him.  
  
The best his skills could take him.  
  
Li smirked. Even if he trained night and day, he would never be the best in the magical world. Kinomoto Sakura, the card mistress, already achieved that. She had magical talents beyond him. Even without training, she was stronger than he ever hoped to be. Surely, his physical endurance surpassed her, but Sakura was a natural athlete. It would not take much for her to catch up to his level. Li was useless.  
  
'Don't say that! Syaoran-kun always tries his best at everything. Besides, I feel safe when Syaoran-kun is around,' her voice echoed in his head.  
  
Her voice. Kinomoto Sakura's voice.   
  
Li and Sakura were at the school yard discussing another strategy they had devised to pin down the mysterious magical forces that were causing Sakura to use the captured cards. He had assured Sakura that he would go with her, but he had also said if anything did happen, he would not be able to do anything. That was when Sakura retorted. She spurted it out in such speed and fluency as though she was trying to recover for him as his own comment was some horrid blasphemy. She genuinely believed in him. She wanted Li to be by her side. His support alone was all she needed to face any situation.  
  
Li's expression softened as a smile slowly seeped past his brave and stoic front.  
  
He never knew how much he meant to her. He never even conceived that she would notice him past their casual friendship and his occasional guidance in magic. He did not even think Sakura would need him by her side at all. She was always surrounded by people—whether it is that 'stuffed animal' guardian, that video-happy best friend, the over-protective brother, the ever serious Yue, or even 'that' person.  
  
Yes…'That' person.  
  
'That' person is Tsukishiro Yukito, or Yue. The one person that Sakura goes all 'hanyaan' over. Li never did understand this 'hanyaan', but he knew it had a powerful effect on her. It makes her all happy, giddy, and bright-eyed. Sakura had tried to explain that it was a warm wonderful feeling that makes her wants to be near that person. Li interpreted this as butterflies tickling in her stomach that enhances her secret crush on Yukito.  
  
Friends will have to do.  
  
Last month, Sakura had made a promise with him to be friends forever. He actually wanted a little more than just casual friendship, but with 'that' person around, he would have to settle for friends.  
  
Oddly enough, he was not jealous. He had once had a crush on 'that' person too, but it was magical. The magic that flowed in his blood had naturally drawn him to Yue. Yet, it was during his little crush on one of the card guardians that he realized Sakura had every right to gush Yukito. He was tall, handsome, kind, and talented. With the added bonus that he is a card guardian, Yue could mentor her in magic. That made 'that' person an all-in-one package perfect to receive Sakura's love. That left Li to be the out of place Chinese boy who had meddled in affairs that did not concern him.  
  
Friends.  
  
Is that how she really thought of him?  
  
'Let's make a promise. We will always stay together and be friends. No matter what,'  
  
Her voice again called out to him. Her special smile appeared before his mind's eyes. She only had that smile when she was truly deeply happy. So she honestly did want him to be close to her. Li did not know what it was that made him so special to her, but he was glad Sakura at least wanted his company.  
  
Had he been thinking about her all this time?  
  
Li's mind suddenly snapped back into place. Maybe he needed to get away a while. He had been easily distracted lately with the thought of that young honey brown-haired, and jade green-eyed girl. Maybe more training would help. Perhaps going home to complete his training to better his concentration skills would make him stronger.  
  
But the thought of going home ached his heart. He did not want to leave, partly because he now had his own sacred sanctuary away from his babbling sisters and strict mother.  
  
But mostly, because here was where Sakura lived.  
  
Li was in love with Sakura. He did not remember when he had grown to love her. He just knew, one day, that he wanted her to be close to him. He wanted her to see him as something more than just another hang-along. He wanted to stand by her side.  
  
It sounded silly. It sounded corny. But this is love.  
  
Li let out a sight smile at the thought. His deep golden brown eyes were fixed on the object, a small golden tablet, in front of him. His messy chocolate brown hair waved a bit at the magical current that surged from his body forcing into the tablet. The room was dim, Li had closed the blinds so that passer-bys would not see him practicing magic. He wore a white shirt over his black t-shirt tucked into black dress pants. As soon as he was done what he was doing, he would have to go out.  
  
Right now, he was making a gift for Kinomoto Sakura. From what he heard about Japanese traditions, it was on White Valentine's Day that boys returned gifts to girls who have delivered chocolates. This was to return to love the girl had shown to the boy on Valentine's. Li was keen to make Sakura's gift special. With that determination, he poured every ounce of magic in his body into making it. Taking a deep breath, Li began his final stride. But before long, the intercom buzzed once again breaking his concentration.  
  
With an annoyed grumble, Li stood up and punched the intercom key. "Hello!" he barked. Who could be so irritating as to drag him away from his very important project?  
  
Startled by the tone of his voice, a timid one replied. "Ummm…Syaoran-kun….is this a bad time?" Kinomoto Sakura asked meekly.  
  
Suddenly realizing the horror of his mistake, Li's face turned bright red. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't know it was you," he apologized.  
  
"No, I shouldn't have come without calling first. I'll come back later. Sorry to bother you," Sakura replied.  
  
"No, wait! This isn't a bad time! Please come in!" Li offered as he pressed another key releasing the front gate lock, then padding to his front door, Li opened it anticipating for Sakura's arrival.  
  
Within moments, Sakura was seated inside Li's apartment. Her magical sense tingled as she felt the ruminants of Li's own magic coursing in the room. Her eyes gazed nervously at her surroundings surprised that Li would keep the blinds closed on such a sunny day. "Ummm…were you doing something in here?" she asked.  
  
"Uh…yes…I was just practicing magic," Li replied as he brought out a tray of cookies and tea for his guest.  
  
"Wow! That's amazing! You work so hard practicing magic and all," Sakura commented.  
  
"It's nothing," Li blushed as he turned his face away.  
  
"But it's still amazing! I wouldn't know how to practice magic even if Kero-chan told me to," Sakura complemented.  
  
"But even if you don't practice, you are still very strong," Li assured as he poured a cup of tea. "I need to do this because I am not good enough,"  
  
"But you are! Syaoran-kun tries hard at everything, so that what makes you strong," Sakura answered. "It's because you are next to me that I try my best," Sakura added with a blush.  
  
Li paused as he looked up to Sakura unsure of what to say.  
  
"Anyways, I came here to give you this," Sakura said breaking the silence. She pulled out the present she had made and handed it to Li.  
  
"What for?" Li asked confused.  
  
"White Valentine's of course. You gave me chocolates for Valentine's Day so I have to give you something in return," Sakura replied.  
  
"But I—" Li stuttered.  
  
"You left a box of chocolate in my mailbox. I found it when I got home. Although there was no card, somehow I just knew they were from you. They were very delicious, by the way," Sakura smiled.  
  
"But how—?" Li asked in astonishment.  
  
"The chocolates were made with care…and I knew they were from a kind person…so they must have been you," Sakura's rosy blush becoming more evident.  
  
"Well…I…" Li muttered. There was no use in denying it now. He had sent her the chocolates. He was too shy to give it to her in person, so he slipped it in her mailbox early in the morning hoping that she would find it. Li's face glowed in embarrassment as he turned away. "I'm glad you liked them," was all he could muster.  
  
Sakura placed the present on the coffee table. "I made this for you…but I'm not very good at arts and crafts so I'd understand if you don't like it…"  
  
Shyly, Li reached out for the package. Lightly, he untied the ribbon and unwrapped it revealing a picture frame. It was made of wood painted in light pale green. Yellow painted stars and moon decorated the boarder. Sakura had placed a picture in the frame. It was during the school's athletics' meet. Seeing how Li had no family to have a picnic lunch with, Sakura had invited him to join her family along with Yukito. They had been casually enjoying lunch with a little bug crawled onto Sakura's leg. Surprised, Sakura screamed tossing her bento box onto the grass. Although the Kinomotos packed extra, Yukto had finished all the other helpings. That was when Li turned to Sakura carefully dividing the portions he has ate and placed the untouched half onto a separate plate offering it to Sakura. Sakura was surprised at first, but eventually took the food. Sakura's father, Fujitaka, had taken a picture of the incident saying how he wanted Sakura to remember this act of kindness. The picture featured a confused Sakura and Li with kind eyes and a slight smile holding out a plate of food for her.  
  
"This is wonderful…" Li said studying the picture with a smile. "I will always keep this close to me," then looking up. "Thank you,"  
  
"Thank goodness, you liked the present," Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "The picture means a lot to me. I don't have a lot of pictures with you in it, but this one always reminds me of how kind and wonderful you really are,"  
  
To that, Li's smile grew brighter. A gift from Sakura. No matter what she gave me, he would treasure it nonetheless. But a picture? A picture of him and Sakura alone…a picture that was meant to remind Sakura his better side. Li's blush grew brighter. Now, wherever he went, he would have a picture of her wit him. This was truly a spectacular gift.  
  
"Thank you," he muttered again as he put the picture aside.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, did you answer that person yet?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said the person you liked most gave you chocolates on Valentine's Day. Did you answer her yet?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Well…I…" Li began meekly. "Actually, I have a gift for you too,"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Your White Valentine's gift," Li announced as he pulled out the gold tablet from his pocket. It was diamond shaped with a little hole at the top so it can be used as a pendent. The tablet was slightly larger than her Star Staff Key, four small kanji words carved onto the front and the back, and it glittered despite the darkness in the room. Li carefully dropped the tablet onto Sakura's open hand.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked confused examining the gift. There was a strong familiar warm aura around it. Li had enchanted it with strong magic.  
  
"It's a charm," he explained. "You are afraid of ghosts, right. You can't see them but you know they exist because your magical senses tell you that their spirits are around,"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"This is a charm against ghosts. It emits a strong magical light that wards ghosts away. As long as you keep it near you, no ghosts or unearthly spirits will come wandering," Li said.  
  
To that Sakura smiled. She felt a slight tingle of excitement knowing that she would be carrying something enchanted with Li's magic close to her. "Thank you," Sakura said.  
  
"It's nothing," Li muttered.  
  
Taking off the necklace holding the magical key, Sakura slipped her new golden tablet to the chain. "This is not nothing," she said firmly. "Syaoran-kun worked so hard on this,"  
  
"But I—"  
  
"You are such a wonderful person, Syaoran-kun, and you are the one who knows me best," Sakura smiled as she replaced her necklace on her neck. "You knew I was afraid of ghosts so you made this. That's what makes you so kind,"  
  
Li blushed as he stuttered "Well I…"   
  
Sakura gave out a small giggle "You always watch over me, that's how you know me so well,"  
  
"You have the cards…" Li mumbled. It was a lame response. "And everything else is nothing…"  
  
"You always say that, but it's not true," Sakura pressed. "I know you, Syaoran-kun. I know you are really kind,"  
  
Li smiled. His world lightened just by her comment. It seemed as though she had been watching him too. Sakura had seen past his cold exterior to reveal his true personality. Nothing could brighten his day more than a complement by Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
Li smiled back at Sakura. His eyes softened to meet hers in a gaze. The two had found themselves locked into a comfortable silence. No words needed to be exchange, they both knew exactly how the other was feeling.  
  
'Because you are the one who knows me best, Sakura'  
  
  
---------------------  
End  
  
That's it! That's the best I can come up with :)  
  
As usual, comments and criticism welcomed at raincmkai@hotmail.com 


End file.
